Empty Apartment
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: They hated each other, he despised her and she despite him, each for their own selfish reasons, but at least it soothed the pain. To hate someone so hard, to blame someone. One-shot. Rated T for a reason.


This came out of nowhere, i swear. "Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard started in my playlist and out of nowhere i started to write this.

So please go ahead and at least read the lyrics, they are on my profile if you dont feel like seaching. I would recomend to listen to the song too because its beautiful but if youre too lazy just read the lyrics. Not that you wont understand but its always better to read the lyrics when an author had based his/her story on a song. I know that the meaning of the song has nothing to do with this story but it just came. Also, beware because the theme is a rather mature and sad event, just be aware of that.

I was so excited to publish this that im actually publishing the same day that i wrote it, thing that i never do. I usually write it and wait two, three day to edit and correct it but i just couldnt wait, so theres probably some huge amout of mistakes. I will correct them later on, but im open to critic nonetheless. Also, i think that they are a little occ, please tell me what you think, okay?

Sorry for the ramble, enjoy!

* * *

"No, you just don't understand!" she sobbed, holding the pillow beside her as if her life depended on it, and at that mere moment it did.

"But-"

She grabbed the first thing that she could hold, the book in her nightstand and throw it furiously at him, knowing that she wont miss, knowing that she will hurt him and yet not caring. She continue to sob loudly, still holding the pillow for dear life, each cry became louder and louder until it became hysterical cries with illogical accusations.

It hurt him to see her that way and he could not do anything, he was useless and wasn't even able to bring some kind of comfort to his wife besides leaving the apartment and leaving her alone despite him being sick worried. But at the mere sight of him she would cry hysterically and start a fit.

It has been weeks, weeks of the same routine and it had come to the point where he couldn't even stay in their own house, nor he could speak to her. All was useless, she was destroyed and he feared that she would never be able to come in terms with it. Despite all the accusation he was hurting too, he was destroyed too, and he was probably in the same state as her, only he could not manifest it the same way. He was crying and yelling and throwing a fit-inside.

Someone had to stay strong, he kept on thinking.

But he couldn't last long, he was already on his limits, he wanted to be able to release his anger to someone. And it had gotten to the point where he hated her, because she was able to cry out her pain and crumble all over and he wasn't. He had to stay strong and continue on fighting, even if he couldn't. He hated her. He hated her so much that it hurt even more because he really loved her.

So he went outside of their apartment, he sighted and went on to sit on the lounge that was a few steps away. Like always. He slept there, he ate there, he spend most of the time there, waiting for her to be okay again, waiting since he had failed to bring comfort.

The sobs could still be heard, the desperate cries, the anger and pain that each yell contained. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he block the sound with his hands, each cry was a strike against his heart, each yell was a remainder that he was useless.

It wasn't a surprise when he realized he had slept in the couch, sometime around the screams and pain he had thankfully lost conscience and for once felt at peace. But the pain came as he opened his eyes and saw the bright sun staring. He stretched out as pain came due to the awkward position he had slept in, not a surprise either. The sobbing and yelling had stopped so he went inside the apartment and see if she had fallen asleep and she had. He sighted and went just beside her, caressing her face and finding it beautiful. She was beautiful.

And she could have been beautiful.

He shook his head, denying the though to pass through his head because if he crumbled down he wouldn't be able to save her. Sighting again, he went to the kitchen, when was the last time she had eaten he wonder as he saw the fridge and notice there was no food. So he ordered fast food for both of them.

"My baby...my baby"

Her whispers were weak but audible, she whimpered and soon the sobs continue, softly now as her throat must be hurting from all the yelling.

He went inside the room she was, walking slowly as if afraid of any harsh movement would set her out of control again. Kneeling just beside her, he looked at her and for the first time she looked at him. And her sobbing went on harder and harder. "She's gone!" she bawled again, despite the pain in her throat.

Sitting just beside her he hugged her gently as she lean on him and cried harder and louder. Finally, she had let him be there and hug her; finally he was at least able to stay through her pain. He didn't spoke, because he knew that there were no words that could bring comfort so he just hug her and stay by her side..

"She's gone, Usui! She's gone!" she continue yelling as her sobbing went on and he sob with her quietly. "My baby, she's gone."

He just stood there, stroking her hair, unable to comfort her in other way. "Please" he begged, he was at his limits, he could not deal with it anymore, "Please, Misaki, please..."

"You don't understand!" she accused again, pushing him away and causing him to fall from the bed. "It was my baby! She-I..."and she continued crying.

He rubbed his neck to sooth the pain as he looked at her, about to cry. "I know!" he snapped, "I know! She was your baby, she was everything to you and she's gone but Misaki..." his voice became softer, "You are everything to me, I don't want to loose you...I-I love you Misaki, cant you see!" and the sobs became just as loud as hers, yet he hid his face with his hands, ashamed of finally crumbling down.

This was it, there was no saving from now, he had lost it.

She sniffled and looked at him, her sight blurry from the tears and the pain from all the crying, the tears were slowly running out. "I..." she whispered, unable to form a sentence. She has lost it, she knew but she never had imagined nor though of how much damage she was causing. "She was our baby, Usui..." she whispered.

He looked at her, now sniffling quite loudly, "I know..." he whispered back, "I-I shouldn't had snap, Misaki. I am sorry, I- I don't know what-"

"No, Usui..."she whisper again and went to the floor just beside Usui, she snuggled beside him, her face distort as if she was about to cry again.

They stayed there, Usui crying quite loudly and Misaki holding him while he did, it was his time now, she had done so for too long now and she felt terrible but she just couldn't bring herself to stop.

They slept there, together for once. She wake up in the middle of the night, screaming as memories flood her and she was unable to stop until the dawn. It went on like that for months and months; slowly they were gaining their own self again and starting to acknowledge each other. They hate each other, he despised her and she despite him, each for their own selfish reasons, but at least it soothed the pain. To hate someone so hard, to blame someone.

"Maybe someday I will see you again, and you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend" she whispered quietly as they saw the sun rise announcing another day to bear.

He smiled and nodded, "that's our goal", they continue to hold each other when Usui whispered, "we will come out of this. I swear."

* * *

Hope it wasnt that bad, im pretty sure that the flow of the story wasnt that great and theres huge mistakes out there but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

I also hope that you tell me how good/bad this story was.

Please?


End file.
